On Wednesday, Tea temp title
by Dartxni
Summary: [Addams Family] This is not a TV Crossover because I could not find the TV Misclaneous category. [Femslash] Wendnesday Addams invites a classmate over for...art. And Kudo's if you suggest a better title.


On Wednesday, Tea.

* * *

"I would like to draw you nude."

Those were the first words she ever said to me, and I would be blatantly lying to say I expected them. But then I didn't expect Wednesday Adams to speak to me at all. Wednesday is strange and her name is not the strangest thing about her. She dresses oddly -in a conservative black dress, with black tights and black shoes. Her hair is always done exactly the same, every day. Two braids fall straight down her back and are tied off with two bows, predictably black. She has achieved a pale skin that other gothic wan-a-bees would envy.

Most people would pass her off as one of those gothic wan-a-bees if the Goths themselves did not fear her so much. The rumors that abound about her range from weird –she belongs to the Church of Satan and has made a pact with the devil -to the outrageous -she is a teenage dominatrix in her spare time- to the downright macabre- she boiled her 7th grade math teacher alive and ate him.

She had always fascinated me, the same way obviously fatal car crashes and Black Widows continue to fascinate. I have collected rumors of her ever since I first saw her, eating alone from an old-fashioned tin lunch box. A tin lunch box! What self respecting high school age person brought one of those to school? It seemed to me she was just waiting for ridicule. But as I watched, curious to see how she would be humiliated, the opposite happened. Students avoided going near her, out of respect, or fear, I could not tell. So I asked.

"Tanya, who is that?" I inquired, gesturing vaguely toward the girl, who sat on her own beneath a tree. Although it was mostly a clear day outside, the sky that framed her was gray. I supposed a fog was rolling in.

"You've never heard of her?"

"Is she a Somebody?" I had always thought it a good move to know the Somebodies of the town, for diplomatic reasons. My father is in government, and the apple never falls far from the tree.

"She's only the eldest daughter of the richest family in the city"

"She's a Taylor? But I thought they were all grown up and married."

"Not a Taylor, an Addams," she hissed

Both of us shivered and looked over our shoulders at the old Addams Family Manor on the hill. You could see it from any part of the city, although unless you thought of it directly, you were unlikely to notice it. It was funny that way. Come to think of it, it resided in a corner of the sky that had a habit of always being gray. I entertained for a moment the idea that Wednesday brought a miasma of fog with her wherever she went, but dismissed it quickly as fancy. I turned back to Tanya and caught her crossing herself.

"Are you religious?" I had never seen her do that before.

"What? No." She looked down at her hand as it finished the cross. "Funny, it just felt like the right thing to do."

"So what is her name?"

"Tuesday, and you better stay away from her. I'm almost certain she has murdered someone."

"Then why isn't she in jail, or at least Juvenile Hall?"

"I don't know, good lawyer? Look, can we talk about something else? She creeps me out.

So I decided to be cautious with her. Although it had been my experience that a large percent of all rumors are false, I also knew that a lot of smoke nearly always pointed to a real fire, somewhere. I carefully collected beads of gossip about the Adam's family, and especially about their eldest daughter, like precious gems, to be scrutinized with a jeweler's eye and then hidden away. To my delight, we shared an art class. This gave me the unique chance to look into her mind and see how it ticked. On the first day of class, I already was given a chance to do just that. We were in a second year class together; obviously she, like me, had taken art courses in junior high. As well as that, she had talent. The pictures she drew. On the first day Mr. Henry, our teacher, had set us loose with charcoal. She drew a strange picture of two headless corpses making love. Electrical lines bled from their bodies and connected to a grainy looking ancient generator. I could tell that the rumors about her must have some basis in her personality, to produce this strange work of art.

It was a month later, after a more interesting art lesson, Wednesday made her request. In the context of the subject of that class- a nude model- perhaps the request was not so completely out there, but still. Huh?

* * *

"Huh?" was the sound I made.

"I am sure you heard me, Wisteria Blooms. I want to draw you nude." Wednesday stared at me with black eyes that did not blink. I felt somewhat like a specimen in a jar. Perhaps the request was not serious. She was testing me to see how I would react. I felt she might take a big pin and stab me through the stomach. She would stick me between two pains of glass amongst the otherbugs in her collection.

Of course she could not mean the request. It was just too odd. Surely she expected me to refuse, which was exactly what I did.

"Only if I get to draw you as well."

"Hmm. I wouldn't usually." Wednesday considered while I was still trying to zip my mouth shut after it had started talking without me.

"But I suppose I can make an exception." She reached into a pocket of that black dress- did she own any others- and pulled from it a card. 'Wednesday Addams' it said, in fancy gold letters. On the back it had an address, which I wouldn't need, and a telephone number.

"Give that to Lurch. 10 o'clock on Saturday good for you?"

"Uh…yeah." I swallowed. What an odd situation I had got myself into.

Suddenly her hand was on my wrist, her fingernails digging in deep.

"You better be there, Wisteria. I'm looking forward to…doing art, and I don't appreciate being disappointed."

"Ow." I winced, but she wouldn't let go. She dug her fingers in deeper and twisted them a little. Then she let go.

"So. I'll see you." She smiled smugly to herself as she went back to her easel.

I knew one thing, as she left; I was not going to be at the Addams Family Manor at 10 o'clock next Saturday.

* * *

I was gasping when I finally reached the top of the hill. The bus, predictably enough, stopped at the very bottom. I wondered, momentarily, if the Addams kids had to walk all the way down the hill every morning before school, but then I could not imagine Wednesday on a school bus amongst all the innocent students. Then again, she didn't belong in a school, she belonged in an insane asylum, and since she was not, well, anything was possible.

Speaking of which, what in the seven hells was I doing here?

A gate, ten feet tall and covered in vines was before me. I checked the address placard against Wednesday's card and finding them matching, advanced toward the gate. I searched for a latch but the gate was completely covered in vines. Strange, I would have thought a gate that was used so often would be less covered in greenery. Finally I was about to give up and leave- I needed very little prompting to do so- when the gate loudly creaked opened on its own.

So, the gate was electric, I hadn't expected that. But the Addams family was the richest in the town after all. I resolved to expect the unexpected.

* * *

A/N I am sure I'll have a better tittle later, but that'le do in a pinch.

Addams Family Femslash. Is nothing sacred? Actually, it would take a large stretch of the imagination to call the Addams Family sacred, but that is not the point. The point is that I obviously like to write in odd fandoms. So yeah, read and review and tell me your favorite fetish, because what else comes to mind with Wednesday other than fetishes


End file.
